ninja turtles
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: segunda parte de la pelicula, version yumiishisyama88, en este apareceran mis personajes las 4 A, contare que actrices las interpretaran, que relación tienen con las tortugas y april o neal, se juntaran para salvar laciudad y de paso descubrir algo entre ellos
1. capitulo 1 los nuevos 4 justicieros

hola a todos amigas y amigos, hace poco fui a ver las ninja turtles, ose las tortugas ninjas 2014, jejejjee,fue super genial, y sabeie eso me ha inspirado para hacer uno con las 4 a, jejejejjee, sera genial y los que hayan visto la peli espero que entiendan la historia, en fin haya voy y espero que os guste.

capitulo 1: los nuevos 4 justicieros.

has pasado 1 año desde que las tortugas derrotaron a su enemigo shredder, las tortugas, continuan con su entrenamiento ninja, con el maestro splinter u ahora April sigue con su trabajo en la televisión, donde desgraciadamente no podia contarle la verdad, todo por proteger a sus antiguas mascotas, mickey no dejaba de tirarle los tejos, pero april como si nada, el clan del pie estaban desaparecido pero karai no dejaba de pensar en su maestro(que yo sepa en la peli no es su hija)estaba pensando en como vengar a su maestro.

empezare como en las peliculas.

tele:ea pasado un año desde aquel ataque del clan del pie en la torre (no me acuerdo del nombre de la torre)esta terminado de contruir, pero no se sabes si los ataques han cedido, pero parece que ahi cuatro justicieros que protegen la ciudad, quienes son ellos, podemos seguir contando con ellos.

mientras

karai:nuestro padre ha muerto, esto no quedara asi, vengaremos al maestro shredder, y acabaremos con las tortugas y o´neal, yo te vengare maestro.

mientra en nueva york amanecia un hermoso día, nuestra querida april estaba en su casa disfutando de su día libre, despues del año pasado volvio a tener su trabajo se había vuelto una pediodista muy famosa por la tele, solia ir a ver a las tortugas y al maestro, osea sus queridas mascotas, bailaba con la musica despues de despertarse desayunar, le llego un mensaje era de donnie.

april:buenos dias donnie.

donnie:buenos dias...mickey le empujo.

mickey:hola cariño, vaya estas, tan guapa como siempre.

donnie:aparta plomo, habiamos pensado, si hoy tienes algo que hacer.

april:no, ningun plan.

mickey:entonces vendras a verme preciosa.

donnie:callate mickey, splinter quiere hablar contigo es importante.

mickey:y asi podras pasar todo el día conmigo.

donnie:quieres cerrar el pico pesado.

april:me encantaria, nos vemos en una hora y de paso quiero hablar con vosotros.

donnie:esta bien.

mickey:nos vemos pronto bizcochito.

donnie:callte.

april:jejejejejejejeje.

en otra parte, un cientifico, estaba analizando, todo estaba bien hasta que, uno del clan del pie aparecio tapandole la boca, karai aparece y habla con el.

karai:usted es el doctor asintio-quiero que me hable de ellas, y como paso, ese accidente hace 5 años.

mientras en la guarida. las tortugas entrenaban con su maestro, mientras april observaba(para no aburriros no estare explicando cada movimiento que hagan) primero cayo mickey, luego donnie y por ultimo raph, en este caso leo casi lo derriba pero no pudo.

splinter:lo habeis hecho muy bien hijos mios, seguid asi.

leo:gracias padre.

splinter:es todo por hoy.

mickey:hepreciosa, he pedido una pizza para nosotros.

raph:cuando te vas a enterar que no quiere nada contigo.

mickey:estas celoso por que yo soy mas guapo.

raph:eso no te lo crees ni tu.

april;venga no os peleais chicos sois hermanos.

mickey:es tan guapa cuando sonrie.

donnie:dinos april de que querias hablarnos,.

april:pues, chicos vosotros sois ninjas, pero ultimamente hablan de 4 justicieros.

leo:5 justicieros.

splinter:quereis decir que os han visto.

leo:no puede ser siempre handamos con cuidado.

raph: a mi ni me mireis.

donnie:yo tengo cuidado.

los tres:mickey.

mickey;yo no e sido.

april:si no habeis sido vosotros entonces quienes son.

leo:es posible que haya alguien mas que quiera proteger la ciudad.

splinter:tendreis que encontrarlos hijos mios, por cierto april hija mia, hace tiempo me pregunto, cuando nos cuidabas recuerdo que tambien tenias amigas.

april:en realidad eran mis hermanas adoptivas, nos las veo desde que...dijo pero oian discutir a las tortugas

raph:leo ya has visto a esa cantante un millon de veces.

leo:ella tiene la voz mas hermosa del mundo, no tienes derecho a burlarte de azumi azumaya.

april:azumi, ese nombre me suena.

leo:es la cantante japonesa mas famosa, con su melodiosa voz, es realmente especial.

raph:por eso me tengo que perder, la lucha esta apunto de salir azra athes aunque es de turquia tiene mucho caracter.

april:azra.

donnie:no me dejais escuchar ambarita abriget esta dando una conferencia en en inglaterra.

mickey:una cientifica que aburrido eres donnie.

donnie:ella es la cientifica mas formidable del mundo.

april:amber.

donnie:junto a su hermana adoptiva amyka harisotti.

april:amy:espera esas son.

splinter:tu hermanas adoptivas, lo sabemos april.

leo:espera quieres decir que conoces a azumi azumaya, la cantante.

raph:y a la gran athes.

donnie:y ambarita y a su ayudante.

april:si son mi hermanas adoptivas o creo que lo siguen siendo,pero se acuerda de mis hermanas.

splinter:si recuerdo a esas niñas antes del accidente.

mickey:preciosa, tienes hermanas.

donnie:son adoptivas, tus padres decidieron tener mas hijas.

april:no es eso, en realidad, sus padres eran amigos de mi padre, pero desgraciadamente ellas perdieron a su padres, y claro eran tan amigos que decidio adoptarlas, ya veis pasamos de ser mis mejores amigas a hermanas adoptivas, y no las veo desde hace 5 años.

raph:se fueron por su lado.

april:en realidad, ellas tambien tuvieron un accidente hace 10 años.

leo:eso es terrible, pero ellas ahora estan bien.

april:fue en el ultimo año de instituto, eramos muy populares, nos llamaban las 5 A, por que nuestro nombre empieza por la a, estuvimos buscando una universidad para poder ir las 5 juntas, y la encontramos pero en nuestra visita, en la sala donde estaban exparimentando, hubo un incendio donde ellas se quedaron encerradas, sobrevivieron, pero no volvi a verlas despues de ello, les perdi la pista, y despues de tantos años, las habeis encontrado, gracias.

mickey:por ti haria lo que sea preciosa.

raph:no fue nada.

donnie:eres nuestra amiga.

leo:te lo debiamos.

splinter:ya solo queda intentar, encontrarte con ellas.

april:pero no sera facil, no tengo sus numeros de telefono.

donnie:puedo intentar encontralos.

pre:hola hoy hablaremos de la gran gala que se celebra mañana por la noche, en honor de los premios, de las famosas increibles. esta noche nos deleitaremos con las que han teniado exito este año, estaran tales comos;

Azumi azumaya la cantante japonesa mas famosa del mundo conocida por su voz melodiosa como la de una sirena, de la cual en su tiempo libre practica enl arte del karate, por que segun ella le viene de su cultura japonesa;

seguida de azraelina athes, conocida como la luchadora femenina mas fuerte de todos los tiempos, le preguntmos si alguien como ella tiene algun novio pero nos respondio que ella no tiene interes, pero muchos hombres se sienten muy atraidos por ella.

y las ultimas son ambarita albriged y su hermana amyka harisdotty, al parecer son conocidas como las 4 A puesto que son familia adoptivas, que sobrevivieron de un accidentes en la universidad en la que iban de visitas a estudiar.

april:ellas van estar en esa gala.

donnie:la gala mas famosa del mundo.

mickey:ahi debe de haber muchas chicas guapas.

splinter:esa es la oportunidad que espera hija mia.

april;pero no se que decirles, y me senti un poco abandonada, ademas no me llamaron despues de salir de alli.

splinter:seguramente tendrian sus razones hija mia, nunca excliyas a tu familia o a la que un día fue tu familia.

april:tienes razon, vosotros volvisteis a mi vida despues de ser mutados.

leo:asi es april, ve a ver a tus hermanas.

mickey:despues puedes hablarles de nosotros.

raph:eres idiota mickey.

donnie:si le habla de nosotros podemos correr peligro de que nos encuentre, ademas no sabemos si el clan del pie nos psara los talones.

april:pero vencisteis a shredder y si el ya no esta no tiene por que volver.

leo:nunca se sabe, mejor andarse con cuidado. mientras en otra parte.

x:la gran gala es mañana.

x:pensaba que podriamos evitarlo.

x:tenemos que ir o sino sospecharan, ademas ahora tenemos mas control.

x:pues mas nos valeno ca... por que sino acabamos mal.

x:lo unico que si estara ella alli, y si va que vamos a decirle.

x:yo creo que deberiamos dejar el asunto al margen, podriamos ponerla en peligro.

x:entonces no diremos nada.

x:la recibiermos con una sonrisa.

x:pero ya sabeis, no os quiteis los guantes y no pases calor, y no me acercare a las cosas electronicas.

todas:bien.

x:deberiamos ir a practicar y asi tendremos mas control.

y esa misma noche.

donnie:chicos, veo una anormalidad en las calles.

leo:cuales.

donnie:veo a 4 seres que parecen humanos pero no son humanos.

raph:seran esos justicieros, quienes se creen que son, si me los encuentro les dare su erecido a esos ma...

mickey:guai un poco de accion, ademas si descubrimos quienes son y despues selo decimos a april, acaba en mis brazos.

splinter:entonces debeis ir a por ellos.

leo:si padre.

raph:pues vamos a machacarlos.y fueron alla.


	2. capitulo 2 el enfrentamiento

buenas a todos ya voy con la siguiente parte de mi fic, en esta se encontraran con la 4 justicieras que había ido a detener espero que os guste y comenteis.

mientras en la calle donde se encontraban los otros justicieros.

x:he chicas a una anciana a la que le acababan de robar el bolso.

an:socorro mi bolso.

x:ya sabeis que hacer.

todas:si.

una de ellas creo una capa de hielo que hizo que se resbalara, al caersele, otra cogio el bolso y se lo devolvio, el tio se escapo por arriba, pero 4 figuras se pusieron delante de el.

x:has cometido un gravisimo error chaval, has sido muy malo.

x:has vuelto a poner tu voz sexi de catwoman.

x:calladita estas mas guapa.

chi:no me hagais daño.

x:sino hubieras robado el bolso no tendriamos que , castigarte, asi que tu veras.

x:somo cibilizadas no hace falta tener que recurrir a la el hombre saco un arma y disparo.

una de ellas lo detuvo con un tipo de telequinesis(nota de autor;en la seria a diferencia de april amber desarollaria telequinesis).

x_has intentado acabar con mi colega encima que te iba a tratar de forma civilizada. una de ellas le quito el arma.

x:las armas son peligrosas, no esta bien usarlas.

x:bien,preaparate nene por que el castigo va a ser horrible, esto por robar un bolso,y esto por asustar a una anciana. de repente se encedio como una llama era de fuego todo su cuerpo.

chi:que eres.

x:una tia muy caliente, que te va a dejar asadito.

x:pero sin pasarse.

x:a no ser tio que no vuelvas a hacer daño a alguien.

chi:lo prometo de verdad.

x:te daremos el ultimo golpe y en paz.

chi:que, no por favor. justo en ese momento alguien las empujo al suelo.

leo:yo que vosotros parararia, y tu largate.

raph:pero vuelve a hacer eso y te encontrare.

chi:si vale.

x:he tu no huyas.

leo:dejarle ir.

x:y vosotros de que vais.

x:ahi va.

raph:pues vamos de que vais a dejar de ir de justicieras, ademas que sois, estas que ardes.

x:te hago yo la misma pregunta.

x:chicas.

mickey:Mirad a la pequeñita es adorable y no se que eres pero esas florecilla te sientan bien.

.

x:dejala en paz.

una de ellas levanto a mickey y los dejo caer a poca altura.

donnie;mickey, dejale. intento golpearla pero lo esquivo-como lo has esquivado-siguio esquivandolo.

x:he tu cuatro ojos dejala en paz.

raph:nadie llama 4 ojos a mi hermano, y se va de cogiendola de los brazos, pero esta empezo a calentarse hasta el punto en el que que te quemas-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MIS MANOS.y esta le dio una patada en el estomago.

x:esto por hagarrarme.

raph:sabes acabo de decidir que no me gustas.

x:o no me hagas llorar ya ves lo mucho que mi importa.

raph:no creas que por ser mujer voy a ser suave contigo.

x:da igual, venga. y empezaron a pelear, la otra y donnie no dejaba de pelear con donnie.

mickey;vamos pequeña no te voy hacer daño, hemos empezado mas, que tal un abrazo. del susto le salio unas espinas alrededor del cuerpo(si habeis visto la peli francesa jack y la mecanica del corazón, la chica prota le alian espinas alrededor cuando se asustaba,nota de autor)-pero que.

x:alejate de mi si no quieres unas liana y empezo a dar latigazos.

leo:no parad.

x:no sigais. pero no escuchaban.

mickey:no voy a hacerte daño.

x:que me dejes.

raph:no te saldras con la tuya, tia llamas.

x:calla tio verde.

donnie:menuda habilidad, pero tarde o temprano acabare alcanzandote.

x:no sera facil.

leo:ahi que hacer algo.

x:si, ya se. la ultima hecho algo al suelo y salio unas estalacmitas del suelo haciendo que se separen.

leo:esa es tu idea, podrias haberlos matado.

x:o eso o que se maten entre si, y ademas vosotros habeis tenido la culpa, no se quienes sois y si os preguntais por que no nos hemos asustado.

x:que no nos hemos asustados, mirarle son unos bichos raro.

raph:mirate tu bicheja.

x:tu calla tio verde, que va de tio duro con ese palillo, pero a mi ni me impresionas.

x:ya basta, hacednos el favor de marcharos y no diremos que os hemos visto entendido.

leo:entendido pero si se lo contais a alguien hiremos a por vosotras.

x:no hara falta.

raph:rezad para que no os encuentres.

x:no si te encuentro yo.

mickey:No podemos llevarnos bien, venga seguro que la chiqui, esta deacuerdo conmigo.

x:ni te acerques.

x:ya ves no quiere nada contigo.

donnie:y contigo seguro que menos.

x:ya vale vamonos.

raph:si eso leonardo larguemonos.

x:leonardo?.

x:venga vamonos. la cogio del brazo y se piraron.

donnie:han sido duro de pelar.

raph:si vuelvo a ver a esa tia en llamas se arrepentira.

mikcey:venga eran chicas, ahora no nos peleamos por april.

raph:eso lo haras tu pero yo no me lio con chicas peleonas.

donnie:leo sera mejor que volvamos o splinter se preocupara.

leo:ya nos ocuparemos de ellas la proxima vez.

y se fuero de la misma forma que cuando en la primera peli se marcharon, y acabaron en la misma posición con mickey haciendo eso.

donnie:o mickey de verdad.

jejejjeje, bien lo dejo aqui de momento pero no os preocupeis que seguire con ello y siento que haya sido corto pero , ya vereis que bien, y comentad si os ha gustado ok.


	3. capitulo 3 la gran gala del pie

capitulo 3:la gran gala del clan del pie.

la noche siguiente en la guarida.

april:os encontrasteis con los otros justicieros.

leo:en realidad eran justicieras, cuatro mujeres.

donnie:una de ellas llevaba gafas y era muy rapida y espabilada, no llegue a alcanzarla ni un momento y esa chica saltaban chispas.

raph:la otra ardia en llamas,era muy fuerte pero no me gusta.

splinter:o hijo mio eso siempre lo dice cuando alguien le gustade verdad.

raph:no me gusta de verda, es demasiado borde.

mickey:pues una de ellas era pequeñita y adorable, pero tenia un mecanismo de defensa, unas espinas.

april:vaya es increible.

leo:la ultima tambien intento detener a sus amigas, que podiamos haber impedido esa pelea si no hubierais empezado vosotros.

raph:nosotros, las defiendes mas ha ellas por que eran mujeres, yo no me reprimo si se trata de una mujer.

mickey:pues ayer te machaco ella mas que tu

raph:callate.

leo:no las defiendo a ellas, pero como splinter nos enseño ahi que tener respeto por los seres humanos.

raph:ellas no eran humanas, eran unas mutantes.

april:unas mutantes como vosotros.

raph:no nos compares con esas monstruos.

mickey:no le hables asi a mi rosa, no tiene la culpa.

raph:es erdad perdona april.

april:no pasa nada.

donnie:sean lo que sean habra que localizarlas, si supieramos como se llaman.

april:podria ayudaros, soy pediodista, las encontrare.

leo:april, pueden ser peligrosas, no queremos quete hagan daño.

splinter:tal vez april, tenga razon,ella es una mujer, no creo que la hagan daño, puesto que si esas mujeres son justicieras, no tiene por que pasar nada.

donnie;en cualquier paso si te ves en peligro, toma esto, te servira de amuleto.

april:que es.

donnie:en caso de peligro nos avisara, he hiremos enseguida.

april:gracias donnie, tendre cuidado, y debo irme esta noche es la gala, por fin podre ver a mi hermanas.

mickey:cuando las conozcas presentamelas, mickey quieres conocerlas.

april:no creo se asustarian.

leo:tienes razon, asi que mickey se queda sin chicas.

mickey:pos vaya. y por fin en la gala, en los camerinos, estaban las hermanastras de april.

azumi:vaya ahi mas gente de loq ue pensaba.

amber:estais nerviosas.

amy:yo un poco, ganar un premio no pasa todos los días.

azra:pero ganar solo por la lucha libre, solo lo haga por que me ayuda a controlarme, y encima no puedo ponerme ninguna chaqueta o sino se arma.

azumi:y yo tengo que usar guantes.

amber:pero podeis acercaros a las cosas electricas, yo tengo que usar todo de goma y para calentar todo tengo que usas fuego, no puedo usar ni el microon, solo el horno, y si quiero fotocopias tengo que pedirle a alguien que me las haga.

amy:pues como no reciba por el dia luz mequedo si energias.

azra:en otras palabras que es un asco ser asi.

azumi:almenos nadie nos ha descubierto.

amber:pero hablan sobre 4 justicieros.

amy:pero no han dicho que fueran mujeres, asi que nos libramos.

pre:salis en 2 minutos.

azumi:muy bien, bien chicas, ya sabeis, tened cuidado, amber no te acerques al micro, azra y amy tened cuidao con los focos y yo no me quitare los guantes, amy procura no ponerte nerviosa y no te asustes,que sino ya sabes y tened cuidado y sonreir vale.

las tres:si.

en la guarida.

mickey:ya empieza chicos.

pre:bienbenidos a las gala de los premios de famosos mas grandes del mundo, es una gala que se celebra una vez cuando la famosa tienen una gran exito mundial.

april observa esperando ver a sus hermanastras.

pre: bien la primera famosa es la gran cantante y experta en artes marciales azumi azumaya origen japones. de ahi salio azumi, con un vestido de esos que te cubre entero y llevaba sus guantes.

pre:aquie tienes tu premio azumaya, pero tienes que quitarte los guantes un momento.

azumi:que y no puedo cogerlo con los guantes.

pre:lo siento pero no queda bien.

azumi:vale pero solo un momento. y asi lo hizo se quito los guantes y cogio el premio lo mostro a todos, y todos aplaudieron, pero de repente azumi se dio cuenta de que en sus manos empezaba a salir hielo, y dejo su premio cogio los guantes enseguida.

leo:es tan hermosa.

mickey:o a alguien le gusta a alguien.

pre:bien la siguiente es azraelina athesde turquia y hermanastra de azumi azumaya, esta aqui por su gran exito como luchadora de lucha libre femenino y masculino, es una de las mujeres mas fuertes del mundo, aqui tienes.

azra:gracias y podrian bajar las temperatura.

pre:no, bien las siguientes ambarita albriged y amyka harisdotti, reciben el premio por cientificas , de gran tecnologia ambiental y experiencia en plantas con su nueva planta proteinica, asi los que se hagan vegetarianos podran seguir tomando aplaudina, incluida april, despues de repartir todos los premios, termino las presntación y pasaron al convite, april vio a las chicas y se aceco a ellas.

april:hola giraron a ellas.

todas:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

amy:april, cariño.

azumi:que alegria.

azra:como esta grandullona.

april:tu si que estas grande.

amber:como te he echado de menos hermana.

april:yo tambien mis queridas hermanas.

azumi:como estas, hoy de ti en el canal seis.

april;pues yo no sabia de vosotras hasta que supe que ibais a la a gala.

azra:ya veis nos hemos recuperado a la perfección.

amy:estamos frescas como lechugas.

amber: pero no me han curado la vista sigo usando gafas.

april:has pensado en las lentillas.

amber:lo intente y casi me quedo ciega.

april:que pelo mas largo, azumi.

azumi:gracias, cuando me fui recuperano no nos cortamos el pelo en mucho tiempo, y decidi dejarmelo asi.

april:es increible despues de 5 años estamos juntas otra vez.

amber:si es verdad.

april:a lo mejor es precipitado pero podemos volver a vivir todas juntas, a que seria increible. las 4 se quedaron seria.

april:que pasa?.

azumi:pues april, ahi algo que, no te hemos contado y puede que sea algo que te asuste y sea algo extraño y fuerte.

april a que os referis me asustais.

amber:pues es algo que si te lo contamos no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni al canal seis, por que podrias ponernos en peligro a ti y a nosotras.

april;deacuerdo.

azra:pero a nadie entendido, si no tendre que castigarte como cuando eramos pequeñas.

april:jejejeje, vale.

amy:no te rias por que es serio hermanita.

april:vale decidme que es.

azumi:pues veras nosotras... de repente las luces se apagaron, todos se empezaron a preocupar, no sabian que pasaba, de repente empezaron a salir unos hombres extraños.

x:arriba todos las manos, no os movais. todos gritaban del susto.

april:el clan del pie, pero no se habia desaparecido.

azra:al parecer tendra un nuevo lider.

azumi:ha que han venido.

karai:busco a april o´neal, se que estas aqui, da la cara.

amy:te buscan a ti april.

april:es la ayudante de shredder, quiere encontrar a los su amuleto y lo conecto.

amber: que quiere de ellos.

april:destruirlos,quiere venganza.

azumi:venganza a que te refieres.

april:me gustaria contaros algo que me paso el año pasado.

azra:pero va a ser un poco dificil no te parece.

karai: ahi esta.

x:a por ella.

azra: a quien la toque me lo cargo.

amber:axra no conviene.

amy:no tocareis a nuestra hermana.

karai:apartaos.

azumi:ie, dejadla tranquila.

karai:te lo advierto si no te apartas te disparare.

april:no por favor.

azumi: no pasaras.

karai:tu lo has querido. y disparo.

april:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AZUMI!. miro a azumi , pero no tenia ninguna herida, la zona donde la habian disparado pero en ella habia hielo.

april:como.

azumi:esto es lo que queriamos decirte april.

x:se acabo, vais a venir con nosotros, cogio del brazo a azra u empezo a calentarse tanto que le quemo la mano.

azra:no me toques.y le golpeo hasta la pared.

april:como has heccho eso.

azra:eh,mucha fuerza.

april:imposible.

amber:cuidado iba atacarla y le lanzo una descarga.

april:amber.

amber:ups, me he pasado.

april:como has.

amy:la lampara de arañ a caer sobre una pareja pero algo que parecia unas lianas que salian de los brazos de amy los cogio a tiempo.

april:tu tambien amy.

amy:bueno yo. de repente se volvieron a apargar las luces, esta vez adivinar quienes eran, justo eran nuestras tortugas,ayudando y deteniendo a los del pie, april sabia quienes eran.

april:venga tenemos que escapar y deprisa. y escaparon, enseguida las tortugas vencieron al clan del pie.

leo:muy bien hermanos busquemos a april y salgamos de aqui.

mickey:april guapisima donde estas.

donnie:segun mi escaner, las mutantes se la han llevado.

raph:como sabes es.

donnie:recogi muestras cuando las conocimos recogi muestras de adn, no estan lejos, por alli. mientras las chicas iban por un callejon donde esconderse.

azumi:ya no nos siguen

azra:uf madre mia eso si que es fiesta de verdad.

amy si lleno de delincuentes, y encima te buscan por lo del año pasado.

amber:ahi algo que quieras contarnos.

april:como y vosotras, sois mutantes.

azumi:es verdad april lo somos, queriamos contartelo pero queriamos protegerte.

april:protegerme de quien.

azumi:pues...CUIDADO azumi al ver las tortuga.

leo:alejaros de ella.

azumi:no alejaros vosotros.

mickey:yo te protegere, hermosa.

amy:no nosotras la protegeremos.

donnie:nosotras luchamos contra el clan del pie.

amber:pero nosotras estabamos antes.

raph:os dije que os encontraria.

azra:pero yo dije que si no nosotras.

miraron a april.

april:gracias, ahora quiero explicarme.

leo y azumi:tiene razó dos se miraron extrañados.

april:chicos estas chicas son mis hermanatras.

los chicos:QUE?.

april:chicas nuestras tortugas mascotas.

las chicas:QUE?.

raph:tus hermanastras.

azra:tortugas mascotas.

azumi:quieres decir que son, leonardo?.

amber:estonces eres donatello?.

donnie:y tu supongo que amber albriged.

amy:entonces tu eres mickelangelo.

mickey;si guapa el gran mickey, quieres un abrazo. pero ella saco sus zarzas.

mickey:tan feo soy.

amy:lo siento me salen sin querer.

azra:a no me niegoa creer que tu eres mi tortuga raphael, imposible.

raph:imposible por que, por que ahora soy un tio bueno.

azra:no mas bien eres un reptil monstruoso.

raph:y tu la gran azra resulta que es la tia en llamas a la que tanto odio.

april:dejadlo, se que es extraño pero es verdad.

azumi:es increible, pero como?.

april:fue el dia en que los liberamos.

amy:es verdad nuestro padre adoptivo les inyecto para ver que efecto causaba y ahora soy mutantes.

mickey:y tu tambien preciosa.

amy:de verdad te parezco preciosa.

azra:no es momento de hablar con vocecita timida.

raph:tu deja de ligar mickey.

amber:pero tu pones voz de catwoman.

raph:catwoman es mas sexi que tu marimacho.

azra:mira quien habla increible hulk.

raph:quieres guerra filtrafa.

azra:adelante.

raph:si crees que por ser mujer voy a ser bladon contigo.

azra;pues te puedo tumbar si quiero.

azumi:BASTA YA.

AZRA:es verdad pasemos de estos lagartos sin cola.

raph :lo mismo digo.

donnie:leo el maestro nos castigara si llegamos tarde.

april:yo puedo explicarselo.

leo:no hace falta april, tranquila, vosotras no debeis contarle a nadie que nos habeis visto, sino os encontraremos.

azumi:nadie nos iba a creer, pero pede que os encontremos a vosotros antes..

leo:bien vamonos.

mickey:nos vemos april, y a ti florecita.

amy:adios.

donnie:un placer conocerte amber, para mi es un placer.

amber:ya veo ya.

raph:basta ya larguemonos.

azra:y no volvais. y se largaron.

mickey:estas chicas hermosas son como april.

los tres:callate mickey. y volvieron a su guarida.

leo:no hagamos ruido o el maestro hara que volvamos al hashi.

raph:solo para arriesgar el cuello por esas pazguatas.

mickey:son las hermanas de april, raph era lo minimo que pdiamos hacer.

raph:no son hermanas de verdad, ademas ellas tambien son una mutantes igual de monstruosas.

leo:no hables asi de ellas raph, si no fuera por ellas no estariamos aqui.

raph:te refieres a vivir escondidos como si fueramos monstruos.

donnie:razon de mas para que ellas entiendan nuestra situación.

mickey:ademas amy es un angel caido del cielo, y le ha gustado que la llame preciosa.

leo:y si os digo la verdad para mi azumi azumaya es un sueño haberla conocido.

donnie:y ambarita albrige, es genial, un genio de los genio.

mickey;tu no te alegras raph, azra ates es tu idolo.

raph:lo es pero es una mutante.

mickey:mejor os compenetrais.

raph:paso.

donnie:chicos, daros la vuelta. detras estaba splinter.

splinter:donde os habiais metido.

castigo tirandolos al suelo.

splinter;se puede saber que a pasado esta no dijeron nada.

splinter:bien vosotros lo habeis querido,AL HASHIn!.mientras en el laboratorio.

karai:quienes son esas mutantes, usted las conoce desde niñas verdad.

rock:si, ellas son las hijastras del señor o´neal, sus padres murieron cuando eran muy pequeñas, y cuando descubrimos el meteorito que conteniael mutageno se pusieron enfermas, no tenian esperanza de vida asi que optamos por crea un mutageno medicinal para que se salvaran lo que pasa es que hubo una gran accidente hace 5 años cuando estaban en la universidad donde estudiaban, exploto el laboratorio donde estaban, pero al analizarlas no habían sufrido ningun daño,pero al parecer el mutageno de su sangre se desperto.

karai:y por eso ahora son mutantes, no pudimos cumplir las ordenes de shredder, pero no quedara asi, si no pudimos conseguir el mutageno de esas tortugas conseguiremos la de esas chicas.

rock:pero ahora tienen poderes sobrenaturales, acabarian con vosotros.

karai:pues descubriremos sus puntos debiles he hiremos a por ellas, preparadlo todo.

mientras en la casa de april.

april:es increible sois mutantes.

azra:eso ya lo has dicho hermana.

april:pero como, como es posible, espera ya me acuerdo, vuestra enfermedad.

amber:cuando nos inyecto el mutageno para salvaros.

amber:pero fue despues de inyertarles a nuestras tortuguitas ese mutageno que tambien los han vuelto mutantes y ademas ninjas.

amy:pero eso quieres decir que splinter tambien estas.

amber:ahi no me olvide de la rata, no puede ser, y tambien es mutante.

april:aun recuerdas aquel mordisco.

amber:por eso odio las ratas.

azra:dejarlo ya , que esos mutantes sean nuestras mascotas, no me lo creo, esos no son nuestras tortugas, las nuestras era preciosas y divertidas, y esas no son mas que monstruos reptiles.

april:esos monstruos reptiles gueron los que salvaron nueva york, de la destruccion, les debo la vida.

azumi;fueron ellos de verdad, si no fuera por ellos hubieramos acabado mal.

amy:y han aprendido ninjutsu.

azumi:es un arte muy antiguo japones, son realmente increibles.

amber;ese mutageno los convirtieron en super tortugas, es lo mas de lo mas.

amy:y son nuestrasm mascotas que alegria, yo tenia miedo de ellos, pero ya no.

azra:os estais oyendo, son mutantes.

azumi:nosotras tambien lo somos.

azra:pero nosotras nos pusimos enfermas.

azumi:pero aun asi las criamos nosotros sabes.

azra:pero como podeis confiar en ellos.

april:que tiene de malo.

azra:no es normal.

amy:pero son nuestros amigos, o por lo menos lo fueron en su dia.

azra:si de verdad lo fueran, se abrian acordado de nosotras.

amber:eran solo unos bebes, ninguno se acuerda.

azumi;ademas deberiamos ir a verles para hablar con ellos y splinter.

azra:ir a verles, y por que.

azumi:fueron nuestras mascotas, y ademas tu misma elegiste el nombre de raphael, no dejabas de decir que era tu tortuga preferida y que era guai y rebelde.

azra:puede que si, pero.

amy:venga , ademas ahora que se que esa tortuga mutante es mickey ya no temo nada.

amber:tambien estaba mi donnie.

azumi:y tambien leo.

april:que me dices azra.

azra: esta bien lo hare, pero por que spis mis hermanas entendido.

april:gracias hermana.

bien lo dejo aqui pero continuare, y haber como estan las pobres tortugas en el hashi, no os olvideis comentad.


	4. capitulo 4 ahora ellas nos haquearon

capitulo 4:los acaban de haquear.

despues de haber hablado de los chicos, april y sus hermanastras hablan de como contactar con ellos.

april;puedo llevaros con ellos directamente.

azumi:no april si vamos sin avisar seria una groseria.

amy:podriamos avisarle de alguna manera.

amber:y se me ocurre como.

azra:sigo pensando que es una mala idea, que les diremos, hola bichos raros cuanto tiempo.

azumi:son mutantes pero no son bichos raros.

azra:es increible, nose por que hablamos de esta g...(no quiero poner palabrotas asi que pongo punto, nota de autor).

april:ya se que es extraño pero te lo pido por favor.

azra:vale por que eres mi hermana, pero no pienso soportar las estupideces de esos mutantes.

april:esta bien. mientras en el hashi.

splinter:bien en el hashi 8 horas , no vais a decir donde habeis estado.

leo:que tal vais chicos.

raph:no pienso ceder.

donnie:pero deberiamos, no creo que haya problema.

mickey:yo tambien lo pienso.

leo:la verdad es que no es tan grave como parece.

raph:me da igual, no quiero saber nada de esa tia.

splinter:bien vamos a votar quien quiere decirme laverdad, por que a cambio recirira una pizza 99 formagi.

l,d,m:la verdad.

raph:cobardes.

splinter:bien decidme la verdad.

leo:pues veras papa, nosotros. pero antes de decir nada empezo haber algo en el ordenador de donnie, y sali una voz conocida.

amber:yuju os acaba de haquear ambarita albriged, seguro que sabeis quien soy verdad, bien al grano queremos hablar con vosotros, de lo que paso el otro dia y hemos querido avisaros antes y segun mi hermana april nos conto que vosotros la haqueasteis pues ahora sois el cazador cazado asi que os doi esta direccion quedamos alli y mas vale que vengais o hiremos a por vosotros, nos vemos.

donnie:esa era amber, mi amber me ha haqueado es un sueño hecho realidad.

splinter:ambarita, esa ambarita, la de april

leo:eso es lo que queriamos decir, el clan del pie ataco la gala y fuimos a salvar a april pero resulta que sus hermanas eran mutantes tambien, casi salvaron la noche.

splinter:ya veo, sabia que lo serian.

mickey:maestro tu lo sabia.

raph:asi que sabe por que esa tia de fuego es un monstruo.

splinter:no hables asi de ella raphael, ellas tambien ayudaron a april, y haremos l que ellas piden, ir a donde ellas han pedido.

mickey:podre ver a esa dulce flor otra vez.

raph:tengo que ver a esa tia otra vez.

leo:ellas nos lo han pedido mas te vale que vayas.

raph:esta bien, pero lo hago por por que april es mi amiga entendido.

mas tarde, las torutgas llegaron alli buscandolas.

leo:bien , tiene que ser aqui.

mickey:creeis que vendran.

donnie:seguro que si, mickey.

raph:esto es una perdida de tiempo, por que tenemos que esperar a esas 4 A.

mickey:he que original las 4 A, guai.

leo:dejar de hacer ruido, espero que aparezcan pronto.

mickey:si y deprisa. de repente una liana agarro a mickey, poniendolo boca abajo.

amy:te pille.

amber:deja de jugar, amy, pareces una niña.

azra:aqui estamos reptiles.

raph:ya era hora.

azra:o es que me esperabas reptil, ya veo cuanto te gusto.

raph:mas quisiera tia ceniza.

azra:tia en llamas para tia reptil.

azumi:hemos venido en son de paz.

leo:dejemos las peleas. leo y azumi se miraron, se acerco a leo y le abrazo.

azumi:leo.

leo:vaya no me esperaba una bienvenida devolvio una abrazo.

amber:me alegro de verte lo abrazo.

mickey:nena quieres tu tambien un abrazo.

amy:ya te estoy abrazando pero lejos de ti.

azra:no creo que haga falta que te abrace.

raph:por una vez estoy deacuerdo.

azumi:el otro dia empezamos mal, y april nos lo conto todo.

es.

amy:hemos venido ha hablar con vuestro maestro.

amber:no estara por aqui verdad.

donnie:te da miedo las ratas.

amber:no lo sabes tu bien.

leo:bien os llevaremos alli pero antes.

donnie:es por seguridad. les pusieron un saco para que no fueran por donde iban.

amy:que es ese olor.

mickey:es nuestra casa.

azra:que es como estar en mi pais, no es nada comparado.

amber:son las cloacas.

donnie:algo asi, pero lo hemos decorado con una gran gusto.

azumi:es increible que hayais podido sobrevivir en las alcantarillas.

leo:fue gracias a nuestro maestro.

azumi:seguro que es un buen padre.

leo:lo es.

amy:por que los sacos.

april:no quieren que sepais donde vivis.

mickey:es por vuestro bien.

amy:pero son las cloacas.

raph:menudo olfato.

reptil.

leo:bien hemos llegado.

les quito el saco, y delante estaba splinter.

splinter:ienvenidas hijas mias.

amber:ahi,mi, desmayo.

se desperto donnie la escaneaba por si estaba mal.

donnie:todo esta bien.

azra:vuestro padre casi hace que mi hermana se muera.

raph:cierra el pico.

azra:sabes que hago con los que me hacen callar.

raph;que me vas hacer algo.

azra:calla. dijo empezando a calentarse, y le salia llamas.

azumi:controlate. dijo controlando pero a ella tambien le salia hielo en las manos.

azra:cuidado con las manos.

leo:teneis poco control.

azra:eso a ti no te importa.

azumi:azra por favor, si aun tenemos que controlarlo, por eso llevo guantes.

amy:y yo si me asusto me salen espinas, por eso no quiero que me abraces mickey.

mickey:lastima florecilla.

april:pero nunca te salen cuando te abrazo yo.

amy:es cuestion de confianza.

azra:pues yo tengo que tomar cosas frias si quiero calmar el fuego interior.

raph:que hace que te calientes tanto.

azra:cualquier osa caliente y los mas fuerte son un beso apasionado o que me cabreen.

raph:pues menos mal por que a ti jamas te besaria.

azra:mira que triste me pongo.

leo:dejad de pelear.

mickey:os comportais como una pareja.

azra:ni de coñ en la sala de enfermeria.

donnie:haber parece que ya mejora. entonces se desperto.

amber:ahi que me a pasado.

donnie:te has desmayado al ver a nuestro maestro.

amber:a si, no era mi intencion ofenderle.

donnie:no te preocupes, el sabes que te asustan.

amber:entiendo, siempre les he tenido terror, no puedo evitarlo.

donnie:a veo pero aun asi siempre haces grandes experimento.

amber:y todos estos artilugios son increibles, los has hecho tu.

donnie:cuando vives en una alcantarilla varios años tienes tiempo para hacer de todo.

amber:a mi tambien me a pasado lo mismo, cuando enferme tenia que hacer todo dentro de la sala de recuperación era especial, ahi descubri mi aficion por la ciencia.

donnie:desarrollaste tu inteligencia.

amber:si, y cuando cumpli los 13 empece a usar gafas.

donnie;tuve que encontrar las gafas que me quedaran bien.

amber:tal vez pueda pedir a mi especialista que te haga unas que esten bien.

donnie:puede que si.

splinter:veo que te has despertado.

amber:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, madre por favor no me poniendose detras de donnie.

donnie:tranquila, no te comera.

splinter;es normal que me tengas miedo amber.

april:cuando el maestro era rata ,mordio a amber, desde entonces le asustan las ratas.

azumi:y al ver el tamaño de splinter, es normal que se haya asustado.

mickey:pero aun no se por que ellas son mutantes, una mutantes muy guapas.

april:mi padre me conto que enfermaron pero no se por que.

splinter:yo si lo recuerdo, fue despues de inyectarnos el mutageno, todos sus padres era amigos del señor o´neal, en un experimento que trabajaban con chimpances y garrapatas, uno de ellos se puso histerico, he hizo que alguna garrapatas salieran de las capsulas donde estaban picaron a sus mujeres, cuando estaban embarazadas de vosotras, consiguieron quitarles todas las garrapatas, y curaron a vuestras madres. con vuestro buen nacimiento, desde ahi el señor o´neal se convirtio en el padrino de sus 4 amigos, los señores, azumaya,ates,albriged y harisdotti.

leo:pero que les paso a sus padres papa.

azumaya:murieron en un accidente de avion, y el señor o´neal se hizo cargo de nosotras.

azra:fue lo masdoloroso, saber que nuestros padre murieron.

raph:lo siento.

azra:gracias.

splinter:despues de unos años descubrieron el mutageno, nos inyectaron el mutageno, y empezaron a cuidar de nosotros para ver como evolucionaban, pero ellas emfermaron por aquellas garrapatas.

mickey:guau eso es guai y asqueroso ala vez.

amy:y que lo digas.

splinter;decidieron usar el mutageno como medicamento, al final consiguieron curarla.

amber:pero no nos hizo efecto hasta que tuvimos ese otro accidente, en la universidad.

mickey:pero si estabais en el mismo sitio como es posible que tengais diferentes poderes.

amy;el accidente paso en una sala con 4 habitaciones, yo estaba en una sala de vegetacion, pero mis hermanas, amber se llevo una descarga, de ahi que tenga un poder electrico.

amber:no solo doi descargas, tambien puedo crear campos de enseñando una bola de energia.

amy:yo en la sala al arañarme con una de las plantas, se mezclo mi ADN acabe creando flores, y me converi en chica de las flores.

mickey:Una hermosa nuevo les sale las espinas.

amy:lo siento me salen sin querer, desde entonces no puedo acercarme a nadie.

azumi:yo estaba en la sala fria, pero hubo aquella explosion.

azra:esas llamas me envolvieron pensaron que me habian calcinado, pero seguia viva y sin ninguna quemadura.

azumi:pero aquel incendio ,se junto el agua y el hielo de ahi que sea capaz de congelar.

leo:es increible.

azumi:pero desgraciadamente, no puedo ir a ningun sitio sin guantes por que toque lo que toque ,lo congelo.

azra:yo tengo que llevar ropa muy fresca por que sino quemaria todo.

amber:yo evito tocar el agua con las manos, y siempre llevo guantes para evitar descargas.

eso llevais por que.

donnei:por que no podeis, controlarlo.

april:pero os he visto usarlo.

azumi:april, nosotros lo soltamos pero eso no es controlar nada, cada objeto, cada cosa que tengo uso a ol que sea no puedo evitar congelarlo.

azra:yo no puedo tomar nada caliente, ni puedo tener relaciones, ni usar ropa de invierno, por eso me conocen como doña pechugona.

azumi:que sexi, pero no nos desviemos, por eso tenemos que tener cuidado.

leo:pero entonces por que peleais.

azra:solo recuperamos un bolso, nada mas.

raph:y que pasa en vuestra gala, ahi usasteis vuestros poderes de super catwoman.

azra:que hubieras hecho dejar que muera a los demas.

raph:jamas lo hubiera permitido.

azra: lo ves.

raph:tienes suerte que sea bueno que sino ya verias.

azra:pues yo te ganaba , cuando os cuidabamos.

raph:pero ahora no soy mascota.

azra:no eres reptil persona.

todos:se reian.

raph:que graciosa empiezas a caerme un poco bien.

azra:gracias tu ami tambien.

mickey:asi que tambien cuidabais de nosotros.

april:aqui traigo la grabación.

april p:mirad aqui estan nuestras tortuguitas, mis hermanastras les han bautizado, verdad papa.

mr:si hijas le han llamado como los grandes artitas del renacimiento.

april p:primeo azumi, que nombre tiene tu tortuga.

azumi p:el mio namae wa leonardo por leonardo davinci.

amy p:el mio se llama mickelangelo.

amber p:yo le he llamado donatello por uno de los artitas mas apasionados del renacimiento, mi querido donatello cuanto te quiero tortuguita.

amber:bueno era pequeña y siempre me gustaron las tortugas.

micke:te a salido una admiradora donnie.

donnie:callate.

azra p:venga raphael, no seas blando.

leo:ya se de donde saco ese caracter rebelde.

azra:o quieres decir que soy una borde.

azumi:pues si en la forma de contestar.

azra:o mira como defiende a su tortuga, que gracia.

azumi:callate.

splinter:ahora vereis por la que amber odia a las rata.

amber p:hola splinter-ahi le dio un pequeño mordisco-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,TIO PAPA ME HA MORDIDO, SPLINTER ME A MORDIDO.

amber:vaya.

donnie:por eso te desmallaste antes.

splinter:nunca fue mi intencion morderte, te pido disculpas.

amber:va,vale aunque tardare en acostumbrarme.

splinter:ya conoceis la historia hijos mios, si no hubiera sido por todas vosotras no estariamos aqui.

april;fue una noche terrible.

azumi:mas por nuestro querido padrastro.

amy:nunca le olvidaremos.

leo:nosotros agradecemos que nos salvarais.

azumi:no ahi por que darlas leonardo.

splinter:y esos poderes solo necesitaran un gran entrenamiento si lo deseais.

azumi:me enseñaria a controlar el hielo.

amber:yo puedo mejorar.

azra:yo me apunto ya, que tiene a sus reptiles en buena forma, me apunto.

raph:que graciosa, haber si aprende a controlar a esa mala pecora.

azra:y tu reptil, con cara de monstruo.

leo:dejadlo ya.

april:asi cuando salgais podreis controlar mejor los poderes.

azumi;que os parece chicas, podriamos ver a nuestras tortugas muy a menudo.

amber:me parece perfecto.

amy:bien metendre que acostumbrar.

mickey;seria super genial.

leo;adelante.

raph y azra:estais de broma.

raph:no quiero verme con esta tia.

azra:pues yo paso deeste reptil borde.

azumi:venga merecera la pena.

april:te lo pido azra hazlo por mi.

azra:esta bien.

raph:esta bien.

azra:pero no me digas nada.

splinter;entonces concedido.

bien chiquis lo dejo aqui deacuerdo en fin hasta la siguiente de acuerdo, nos vemos chicos mil beso.


	5. capitulo 5 pasando tiempo juntos

hola a todos colegas, siento haber tardado tanto aqui os traigo otro episodio de ninja turtle seguramente estareis deseando ver como avanzan su relacion bien espero que os gusten y comenteis.

capitulo 5: pasando tiempo juntos.

en el laboratorio del doctor rockwell .

rock:he preparado estas sala especiales para ellas, esta esta compuesto para azumi azumaya , en esta sala solo transmite calor, ella al recibirlo no podra moverse, puesto que la deshidratación es su punto debil.

la siguiente es para azra.

karai:un congelador, eso es todo.

rock:ella no podra hacer nada a una temperatura muy baja no permitira emitir fuego de su interior.

karai:que ocurre con albriged.

rock:se dice que ella intenta evirtar mojarse, puesto que su cuerpo despide una energia electrica que puede crear una descarga, el agua conduce la electricidad, ella no podra salir sin tener que mojarse.

karai:que ocurre con la enana.

rock:ella simplemente una sala oscura, si la luz del sol, solo sera una chica debil.

karai:bien ahi que encontrarlas cuanto antes, y para eso encontraremos a april o´neal.

al dia si siguiente, empezaron con el entrenamiento.

splinter:este entrenamiento no sera nada facil, aun estais dispuestas.

azumi:absolutamente.

amber:totalmente deacuerdo.

amy:adelante.

azra:a por todas. empezaron con el entrenamiento.

splinter:amy y mickey empezais vosotros.

mickey:bien florecilla tu y yo juntos adelante.

amy:o claro. dijo con voz de ahora veras. se pusieron en posicion, se saludaron.

splinter:preparados hajime.

mickey;tranquila no te hare daño preciosa.

amy:yo tampoco, listo.

mickey:adelante. pero ella alargo sus lianas y empezo a golpear, pero mickey se defendia, en alguna parte ella le tiraba pero en otra mickey lo hacia, ella empezo a sonreir, por que empezaba a serle divertido, hasta que lo tumbo.

splinter:ja me.

mickye:guau a si genial.

amy:de verdad, tu tampoco lo has hecho mal.

splinter:bien los siguiente. los siguiente eran amber y donnie.

amber:haya quitandose las gafas.

donnie:vas a pelear sin gafas.

amber:para pelear no me hacen falta.

donnie;tu lo has querido. empezo a golpear pero era muy esquiva no dejaba que la tocara por nada , y en un punto llego a alcanzarla, donnie se preocupo por si la hizo daño- o lo siento mucho. pero le tiro.

amber:nunca vaciles o sera tu perdición.

donnie:guau, eres increible.

amber:gracias. los siguiente fueron leo y azumi. empezaron peleando hasta que llego un en que la tumbo el encima de ella, se miraron fijamente.

azumi;te importa levantarte.

leo:O lo siento. dijo ayudandola a levantarse.

splinter:bien los ultimos, raphael y azra.

raph:ya te tenia ganas chica llama.

azra:pues yo tambien reptil.

splinter:hajime. corrieron los dos a golpearse, pero entreo los dos o los esquibava o acaban golpeados, has ta que por fin los dos cayeron al suelo.

splinter:ja me, teneis talento para la pelea.

amy: a sido estupendo, no sentia miedo, sentia que podia hacerlo.

mickey;y que lo digas florecilla. se acerco y esta vez no le salio las espinas.

amy:no me ha salido espinas, no te tengo miedo.

mickey:tu eres muy valiente aunque no tiene de malo asustarse.

amy:o mickey, dame un abrazo.

mickey;por fin nena. se abrazaron.

donnie: a mi me gustaria saber como has peleado sin usar la vista.

amber:cuando tienes mala vista el olfato y el oido nunca falla y tengo grandes reflejos, deberias probarlo.

donnie:podrias enseñarme.

amber:sera un placer donatello.

azumi:tu eres un esperto con la espada eso es valora un gran liderazgo.

leo:pues tu forma de utilizar tu espada es genial, digna de una lider.

azumi:arigatoo.

splinter:raph, no tienes que decirle algo a azra.

raph:debo admitir que tu forma de pelear sigue siendo admirable.

azra:gracias, tu tampoco lo has hecho mal.

raph:gracias.

splinter:despues de esto supongo que os veremos mucho mas por aqui.

azumi:cuenta con ello.

mientras april seguia buscando datos de el clan del pie, en su despacho.

vern:o´neal sigues buscando al clan del pie, desde que su lider desaparecio es imposible que vuelva.

april:Pero estaba karai en la gala me buscaba por que quiere vengarse de mis amigos asi que es mejor que los busquemos antes de que ocurra algo a las tortugas, y si todavia quieren su mutageno mis hermanas tambien estaran en peligro.

vern:esta bien, por cierto tus hermanas son solteras.

april:vern!, jejejej que estas diciendo.

vern:solo pregunto aun que llevo tiempo queriendo decirte que.

april:o mira aqui tengo una pista, doctor rockwell, el participo en el proyecto renacimiento, insvestigare mucho sobre el.

vern:april ya sabes que paso la ultima vez, acabo encontrando a las tortugas, y las encerro para quitarle su sandre y por que no consiguieron atrapar a raph sino no hubieramos podido conseguir salvarlos.

april:por eso esta vez tendra cuidado, antes de ir a verle investigare.

vern:tu eres la jefa. a partir de ahi, las chicas empezaban a entrenar duro y pasaban tiempo conociendo a las tortugas puesto que fueron sus mascotas, azumi cada vez controlaba mas el hielo dentro de ella, azra con el calor podia aguantar mas, amber tenia cada vez mejores reflejos, y amy ya no tenia miedo.

en una parte amber ayudaba a donnie a mejorar su tecnologia.

amber:si le pones esto y esto otro el mapa se hara mas concreto y el mapa esta mucho mas detallado.

donnie:y si le ponemos esto podremos, mejorar esto.

amber:y luego.

los dos:si ponemos este chip conseguiremos , algo increible.

amber:tu inteligenci no tiene limites.

donnie:tu tambien, gran amber, sabes desde que oi de ti en la tele siempre te he admirado.

amber:nunca pense que mi tortuguita me admirada tanto, sabes le hablaba mucho de ti a mis compañeros, claro que no podia contarles lo del proyecto renacimiento.

donnie:guau es digno de admiración.

amber:gracias donnie. los dos se miraban, pero enseguida carraspeaban.

amber:bien que tal si seguimos.

en donde estaba el doctor rockwel, fueron april y vern, llegaron ha alli, entraron dentro donde estaba el doctor rockwell.

rock:april o´neal, que alegria volver a verte.

april:si señor rockwell, quiero que me conteste a una cosa, usted participo en el proyecto renacimiento con mi padre y el doctor , tenian alguna relacion con el clan del pie.

rock:el doctor , era el unico que tuvo relación necesitaba ese mutageno para la cura de una toxina.

april:si lo se, el año pasado estuvo a punto de pasar.

rock:oi de unos mutantes que servian para el proyecto.

april:si pero por segurida es mejor no saber su paradero.

rock:entiendo señorita o´neal, y que desea de mi.

april:donde puedo encontrar a los del pie, se que usted lo sabe.

rock:ojala lo supiera, pero desgraciada mente el doctor nunca nos lo conto.

april:entiendo, pero si supieran de ellos aviseme a este numero.

rock:esta bien.

april:nos vemos. no se dio cuenta pero le puso un chip gps, se marcharon.

bien aqui lo dejo ya se que a sido corto pero seguire no os preocupeis jejejejejjejejejje, besos a todos muack.


	6. capitulo 6 splinter desaparecido

hola amigos ya se que he tardado mucho y lo siento de verdad, muy ocupado con examenes y cosas asi, bien voy a seguir con ninja turtles espero que no dejeis de leer solo por tardar, bien espero que os gusten.

capitulo 6: splinter desaparecido.

despues de que april hablara con rowel, karai miro el gps donde seguiria april para conseguir a sus hermanas.

karai:pillare a tus hermanas o´ de repente un voz sono familiar.

x:no solo quiero a sus y era alguien que no se esperaban.

karai:maestro shredder, esta vivo.

shredder:esas tortugas no han conseguido acabar conmigo, esa niña o´neal tiene a esas mutantes, de la cual su mutageno es mas fuerte que el de esas tortugas, probablemente ellas se habran aliado con esos reptiles y esa rata.

karai:le hemos puesto un gps para ir a por ellos maestro.

shredder:primeros hiremos a por su maestro, splinter, sin esas rata no podran hacer nada, entonces cuando esten decaidos ir a por ellas.

karai: como ordene maestro mas tarde las tortugas acompañaba a la su como una montaña rusa.

amber:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

azumi:yuju como mola.

mickey:esto es un paseo, nenas.

leo:cuidado con la agachando a azumi.

azumi:arigatoo leo.

azumi:de nada hasta llegar al final del tunel.

donni:hemos llegado?.pregunto.

amber:hemos llegado, a nuestra humilde morada.

mickey:no veo donde es,es,es,esta. dij boquiabierto, todos miraban incliuda april lo grande que era la casa.

mickey:esta casa tan enorme es vuestra.

amy:asi es.

april;es enorme y es preciosa.

raph:como unas bichas como vosotras o lo podeis permitir.

azra:tal vez por que estas bichas, trabajan para poder vivir.

leo:una cantante famosa como azumi,tiene mucho exito.

azumi:quereis entrar a hecha un vistazo.

mickey:me entrando de golpe.

leo:parece que estamos dentro.

amber;adelante. entraron. tenian una gran piscina, un campo de tenis, un invernadero, y la casa era enorme.

donnie:no tendreis un mapa que ponga esta usted aqui.

amber:que ingenioso nunca se me habria ocurrido, eres muy gracioso donni.

azra:o si gracioso, por que de paso no pones a un guia para llevarnos por la se rienron.

raph;sabes cuando quieres eres .

azra:o gracias. dijo sarcasticamente, el se quedo extrañado.

raph:ella siempre a sido asi.

amy:por desgracia si, pero en el fondo tiene un gran corazón.

raph:ya me gustaria ver el gran corazón de azra.

azra:como?.

raph:no he dicho haciendose el loco. cuando entraron la casa era mas grande tenian una tele enorme y habia un gran pasillo con sus habitaciones.

mickey:esto si que es una tele.

donnie:menudo ordenador, este es el qu usastes para haquearme.

amber:asi es, es un ordenador de ultima generación con( nota no se mucho sobre tecnologia asi que disculparme).

donnie:es alucinante.

azumi:al fondo esta la cocina.

azra:nuestras habitaciones estan a la derecha y como entreis ahi, os disecare.

april:yo no la discutiria.

amy:no la conoces tu bien.

mickey:no se vosotros pero tengo un hambre de lobo.

amy:pues, lo unico que podemos ofreceros es mi plato preferido, pizza.

mickey:tamien es el mio a punto de abrazarla.

amy:no me abraces las espinas.

mickey:a si perdon.

amy;que tal si te enseño a prepararla.

mickey;me parece estupendo.y se pusieron a los ingredientes asi muy sincronizadamente, mezclaban la masa, amasaban.

amy:mira es facil se redondea y se lanza arriba de esta manera( si habeis visto como redondean la masa ya sabeis a que me refiero.

mickey:mickey gira y arriba. pero la masa cayo en la cabeza de amy, mickey miro debajo de ella- lo siento.

amy:o lo sientes, te falto algo, dijo cogiendo un poco de salsa de tomate y hacia como que se maquillaba, estoy mucho mejor.

mickey:o jojojo ahora estas mas preciosa florecilla.

amy:a ti tambien se falta echandole mas salsa a su cara- asi esta mejor.

mickey:o tu lo has querido. dijo empezando a jugar manchandose el uno al otro, claro seguian preparando las pizzas, hasta que finalmente las rato despues todos comian las pizzas que amy y mickey hbían preparado.

april:que buenas estan deliciosas.

leo:tienes buena mano para la cocina.

raph:tengo que admitir que eres estupenda pequeña.

amy:gracias, me encanta cocinar.

amber:por eso no hemos contratado a un chef, refiero su comida a la mala comida de otros.

azumi:deberiais probar su sushi es deliciosa.

donni:a parte de sushi y pizza sabes hacermas cosas.

amy:de todo, quieres una lasaña yo te lo hago, un biscocho no empezaron a reir.

amy:que?.

leo:eres muy graciosa.

mickey:eres adorable, puedo casarme contigo.

amy:me encantaria, pero apenas te conozco.

april:pero si so nuestras mascotas.

azra:con su tamaño lo dudo sarcasticamente.

todos se quedaron callados, pero azumi decidio romper el silencio.

azumi:que tal un poco de ejercicio para bajar la cogiendo un mando y de el suelo salio una plataforma que era blanco, y de ahi salia la tele, y se conecto un juego de baile- este es el ultimo en los juegos de baile de japón, que os parece aerosmith.

leo:aerosmith es un conecto y empezo a moverse.

azumi:yuju, mirad como me muevo.

**Backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers**

**"gonna talk to you" my daddy say**

**said "you ain't seen nothin' till youre down on a muffin **

**and you're sure to be achangein' your ways"**

**i met a cheerleader**

**was a real young bleeder all the times i could reminisce**

**'cause the best things in lovin' with a sister and a cousin **

**only started with a little kiss alike this!**

**seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school **

**and your feet flyin{ up in the air**

**i sing "hey diddle diddle"**

azumi:venga leo, baila moviendose de un lado para otro- venga muevete, .

leo:no se bailar muy bien.

raph:vas a desaprovechar este baile con tu idolo.

azra:venga no sea cague...lo agarro y lo empujo hacia ella, le cogio de la mano y empezaron los dos a bailar.

azumi:eso es leo, muevete , que kawai, sugoi, leo san.

leo:tu tampoco te mueves mal, eres la mejor.

**with your kitty in the middle of the swing**

**like you didn't care**

**took a big chance at the high school dance**

**with a missy who was ready to play**

**was a me she was foolin' **

**'cause she knew what she was doin'**

**and i know'd love was here to stay**

**when she told me to**

**chorus walk this way, walk this way, walk this way**

**walk this way, walk this way**

**uh, just gimme a kiss!.**

mickey;kiss,kiss, empezo a bailar, brick dance.

azumi:ese mickey.

leo:muevete y amy lo veia tan divertido que decidiobailar tambien, pero hizo un movimiento de gimnasia ritmica, era alucinante, como se movia.

mickey:eso si que es movimiento, nena.

amy:gracia tu tambien te mueves bien. se divertian bailando.

amber:quieres bailar donnie.

donnie:me, me , me encantaria. le ofrecio la mano como un caballero a una dama, los empezaron a moverse en baile de pareja con ritmo.

**school girl skinny with a classy kinda sassy **

**little skirt's climbin' way up her knee,**

**there was three young ladies in the school gym locker**

**when i noticed they was lookin' at me.**

**i was a high school loser, never made it with a lady**

**till the boys told me somethin' i missed,**

**then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor**

**so i gave her just a little kiss alike this!**

**chorus.**

azra:quieres demostrar quien baila mejor.

raph:te crees que lo puedes hacer mejor.

azra:no lo creo lo se. los dos se miraron y se pusieron a bailar asi a lo gamberro, demostrandose cada uno lo que sabían.

raph:tienes algo mas ella empezo a moverse, a de forma sexi que eso intimido a raph- parece que si.

amy:venga april apuntate.

april:no se me da un poco de corte.

azumi:te acuerdas de aquel baile que hicimos en el instituto.

april:si te refieres a ese.

todas:si. entonces ella subio al escenario las tortugas se apartaron un momento, empezaron a moverse como(**nota si habeis visto bar coyote pues algo asi, pero sin sus partes provocativas**)era un espectaculo estupendo.

leo:eso si que es movimiento.

mickey:adelante nenas, esto si que movimiento.

donni:el mejor baile, danza, rumba,movimiento, justo, el mejor.

raph:demostrar lo que

**seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school**

**and your feet flyin' up in the air,**

**i sing "hey diddle diddle" **

**with your kitty in the middle of the swing**

**like you didn't care.**

**so i took a big chance at the high school dance**

**with a missy who was ready to play,**

**was a me she was foolin' **

**'cause she knew what she was doin'**

**when she told me how to walk this way.**

**she told me to**

**chorus.**y cayeron en el sofa, se empezaron a reir.

april:hacia mucho que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

azra:debo admitirlo sabeis como diverttirse.

raph:tenia razón sois realmente divertidas.

azra:gracias, tu tambien, osea vez lo dijo de corazón.

azumi:nunca pensamos que podriamos bailar con nuestras queridas mascotas.

amy:no las llamemos mascotas.

amber:sino amigos.

mickey:amigos de verdad.

azra:claro de verdad.

donnie;chicos siento aguaros la fiesta pero si no volvemos pronto el sensei se preocupara.

leo:o ciento.

azumi:O ya os marchais.

leo:me temo que si señorita, para mi a sido un placer conocerte, azumi, eres mi idolo.

azumi:gracias dandole un abrazo, a mickey le parecio tan tierno.

mickey:ya se que no quieres que te abrace pero puede ser posible.

amy:de momento con un apreton de manos sera suficiente.

mickey:si a si te sientes mas tranquila.

amy:pero no por que no quiera abrazarte, no quiero hacerte daño.

mickey:o ooooooooo eres muy dulce, florecilla.

amy:gracias .

amber:espero que pronto volvais. dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla a donnie.

donnie:yo tambien lo espero.

azra:espero que vuestro maestro no os castiguem sin salir, jajajajaj.

raph:jajaja muy graciosa.

leo:te llevamos a casa april.

april:en realidad creo que me quedare esta noche aqui con mi hermanas.

amy:si, hermanita.

leo:esta bien, pues ya nos veremos.

y se marcharon. dando enormes saltos, para llegar, siguieron hasta alli cuando llegaron, algo extraño pasaba, las puertas estaban abiertas, cuando entraron vieron que todo estaba destrozado.

leo:que a pasado aqui.

raph:SENSEI, PADRE, SPLINTER.

mickey:hi que chungo aqui a pasado por todas partes pero no encontraron a splinter.

donnie:splinter no esta en ninguna parte.

leo:donnie, las camaras de seguridad, veamos que a pasado.

donnie:si. encendieron las camaras splinter salia tranquilo pero de repente se veia una figura que lanzaba un dardo haciendo que splinter cayera en un sueño profundo, en esa parte aparece el triturador.

leo:el triturador.

raph:pero como acabamos con el.

donnie: al parece a resucitado.

leo:no va a por splinter. en la grabación shredder ordena que se lo lleven y que lo destrocen todo, lo destruian todo.

donnie:se lo han corria a ellos rapido.

mickey:chicos aqui ahi una empezo a leerlo.

donnie:si quereis a vuestro maestro entregar a las 4 A. los 4 se miraron directamente. en otra escena llamaron al timbre, amber miro las camaras de seguridad y eran las tortugas.

azumi:amber que ocurre. dijo toda adormilada.

azra:que hacen aqui a estas horas.

amy:habra pasado algo.

amber: ahora lo sabremos, (entrar chicos).dejaron entrar a las tortugas.

april:ocurre algo chicas.

amy:nuestras tortugas, han vuelto. al abrirles la puerta.

azra:vaya ya nos echabais de menos. dijo azra, pero al ver que estaban muy serio y donnie muy triste.

amber:chicos, que, a pasado?.

april:le a pasado algo a splinter.

leo:me temo que si.

mickey:se lo han llevado.

april:que?!.

azra:quien se lo ha llevado.

april:el triturador?!.

leo:si.

azumi:o chicos, lo siento mucho.

amber:pasad , no os quedeis fuera, aqui estareis asalvo. dijo cogiendole la mano a donnie al estar triste.

azumi:ahi habitaciones de sobra os llevaremos y entraron dentro.

bien chicos a sido corto lo siento mucho, pero mas o menos tengo muchas ideas, si no os molesta, si comentais me animareis jejejejjeejejje, bien que lo disfruteis.


	7. capitulo 7 ataque en la mansion A

hola a todos amigos como estais, sigo escribiendo ninja turtle, jejejejeje, bien en esta historia pondre una parte parecida pero romantica entre azra y raph, que se que os encanta esta parejita jejejejejej, bien vamos a darle caña al tema y cuando lo leais comentad.

capitulo 7:ataque en la mansión A.

despues de que splinter desapareciera, las tortugas pasaron la noche en la mansión de las 4 A, amanecio levantando las persianas automaticamente cuando amanecia, donnie dormia en una de las habitaciones, junto a sus hermanos, cuando de repente abrio los ojos y encontro una figura delante de el.

amber:buenos dias y se levanto de golpe.

donnie:am,amber, buenos dí,dían, no esperaba encontrarte aqui.

amber:siento haberte asustado.

donnie:asustarme , que va no me has entra derepente.

azra:ARRIBA REPTILES, ES HORA DE DESAYUNAR Y TENEMOS COSAS QUE HACER ASI QUE DEJAR DE DORMIR.

raph:ahi, haz el favor de callarte athes.

azra:TU A MI NO ME HACES sacandolos de la habitación.

mickey:desde la mañana ya tiene genio esta tia.

leo:mas vale no hacerla enfadar mas.

raph:a mi no me da ordenes una tia, asi.

amber:o azra jolines, ya te he dicho que los despertaba yo.

azra:pues lo unico que he visto es coquetear con tu tortuga.

amber:no coqueteaba con el, ademas deberias ser mas sensible, ellos han perdido a su maestro.

azra:en esta vida ahi que ser fuerte no se pueden rendir aunque hayan perdido a su maestro.

amber:ya, tu con tu filosofia de tia dura, gracias por por dejarme , azra se quedo pensativa un momento.

azra:a mi siempre me a funcionado.

despues del desayuno, las chicas se prepararon para salir.

mickey;guau un cuarteto de bellezas salen de su cueva.

amy:o mickey eres un encanto.

april:chicos estareis bien aqui solos.

raph:como que solos vais a dejarnos aqui.

azra:es lo que hacemos cuando tenemos trabajo, tengo que ir a entrenar.

amy:yo debo acompañar a amber a dar otra conferencia.

amber:si faltase todos sospecharian y he de explicarde lo que paso en la gala.

donnie:mientras puedo usar tu ordenador para buscar a splinter.

amber;claro lo que quieras.

amy:ahi comida y podeis usar la sala de juegos, o el gimnasio lo que querais, tambien podeis ver la tele, volveremos pronto.

azumi:yo tengo una sesión de fotos, no puedo faltar y hacerme la caratula de mi nuevo disco.

leo:tu nueva caratula, espera, quiero enseñarte algo.

azumi:a mi.

leo:desde que empece a escucharte, todas las caratulas de tu disco, no reflejan tu verdadero yo, asi que hice mi propio diseño, claro que nunca tuve esperanzas de poder conocerte, pero ya que estas aqui, toma. azumi lo cogio y vio una foto de ella como si fuera un angel-

azumi:es preciosa, me encanta, gracias leo. le dio un beso en la mejilla, leo se la acaricio.

april:yo intentare buscar pistas sobre el clan del pie. nos vemos chicos.

mickey:hasta luego chicas.

mientras el gps daba lugar a donde a la mansion, karai reconocia el terreno.

karai:maestro estan en la mansión A, el dispositivo que tiene o´neal lo habra dejado en la casa asi para poder desconectar el todo el sistema de seguridad, atacaremos cuando ando vuelvan todas.

shredder:lo estoy donde estaba.

shredder:rockwel, debe estar todo listo, esas chicas deben ser traidas a aqui, su mutageno es mas fuerte, que de esas tortugas, en cuanto esten en sus celdas, me hare con ello.

mientras en la sesion de fotos de azumi, ella se probo varios vestidos y haciendo poses , y distintos peinados.

foto:o preciosa mi querida azumi, o como dices en mi pais kewei.

azumi:en realidad es kawai, pero se que quiso decir.

foto:bien es hora de tu foto para tu nueva portada, cielo.

azumi:espera, pierre, mira mi fan numero 1 me hizo su propia caratula, mirala es perfecta.

foto:vamos a ver. dijo mirando y el fotografo se quedo en shock- es perfecta , mirala a cogido toda tu esencia, es maravillosa me parece perfecta, dime quien es tu fan cielo, quien lo hizo.

azumi:solo puedo decirte su nombre pero no puedo presentarte puesto que querra permanecer en el anonimato.

foto:o lo entiendo mi amor, pues dile que es un genio, si estuviera aqui le daria un beso.

azumi;no creo que quiera, jejejejeje.

foto:pues dile que esta foto sera tu proxima portada.

azumi: de verdad, gracias pierre, eres el mejor.

foto:todo para mi linda y ella los chicos miraban la casa.

leo:es un poco difici no entro en un baño donde mickey estaba en una bañera muy grande con espuma.

mickey:esto es genial.

leo:mickey, sabia que te hacia falta un baño, pero deberias dejar los artilugios en otro sitios.

mickey:Lo hare despues de mas burbujas. dijo ajustado las burbujas y empezaba a haber sauna.

leo:empiezo a sentirme relajado.

mickey:venga quitate tus artilugios y unete.

leo:esta bien. dijo quitandose los ropajes y metiendose- esto es genial.

mickey;a que si. dijo relajandose . mientras en el ordenador , donnie buscaba al maestro splinter.

donnie:haber, aqui esta.

mientras, en el salon donde estaba la gran tele m raph miraba haber si ponian algo bueno.

raph:mil canales y nada bueno, hasta que vio que en las noticias de deporte, raph vio que salia azra peleandose con una mujer, raph vio,esa escena pegandose con ella, unos guardas, la separaban de ella.

pre:la gran ates tuvo una gran pelea, segun ella dijo algo inapropiado.

repetición:

azra:se puede saber quien te crees que eres.

x:mirala, la gran athes, la que escapo de una gala y no supo enfrentarse al clan del pie, por que no te vas a tu pais, del tercer mundo pa**(prefiero no decir el pais entero por si acaso,nota de autor) .**

**azra**:te vas a enterar.

x:los 4 justicieros son mejores que tu pa...

pre:desde ahi empezo la pelea, entre ella y esa luchadora, despues de eso, azra, fue a la policia, una de sus hermanas azumi azumaya fue a pagarle, la fianza.

raph:o azra, maldita sea esa de eso salio leo y mickey con un albornoz.

leo:debo admitirlo mickey era bastante relajante, no me importaria tener uno en casa.

mickey:podriamos pdirle a las chicas que lo construyan.

leo:no estaria mal. pero de repente hubo un portazo, azra y azumi llegaron.

azumi:es increible, que te haya tenido que pagar la fianza, eres increible, por que siempre tengo que salvarte.

azra:tu no sabes lo que ha pasado.

azumi:o claro la chica esa te insulto, pero como siempre nunca puede resbalarte, siempre tienes que responder, ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando te cabreas, quieres acaso que descubran quien eres.

azra:claro que no pero si me dejaras explicarme.

azumi:vas a decirme lo de siempre, ella te insulto y tenias que responder.

azra:pero tenia mis chicos las escuchaban.

leo:he tranquila chicas que ocurre.

azra;he tenido un encontronazo, con una zo... .

azumi:pero el problema, que tiene que mantenerse o sino veran como es en realidad.

azra:pero no podia dejar que esa asquerosa se metiera conmigo sabes me llamo.

azumi:no quiero saber nada, me da igual, ya es .

raph:he espera, ella tiene sus razones.

azra:raph, no hace falta que me defiendas,da igual haga lo que haga nunca me escuchas, pero sabes no necesito que me escuches, ni que me defiendan, unas tortugas, al fin y al cabo os importan mas que yo misma.

azumi:eso no es cierto.

azra: a no primero april, luego amber, amy y ahora tu esta claro que os importa mas que yo misma, desde que han aparecido me haceis quedar como la mala.

azumi:a lo mejor si no fueras tan cruel con margen de ello.

mickey:que miedo dan las mujeres cuando se pelean.

leo:ya ves, hermano.

raph:pero ella esta siendo injusta, no la esta escuchando.

leo:lo sabemos pero no podemos meternos en una pelea entre chicas, por que sino.

donni:os importaria.

las dos:callate donnie.

donnie:va, vale.

mickey:eso es lo que puede pasar.

azumi:no quiero escucharte y se acabo.

azra:muy bien, esta bien, no me escuches tu sigue asi, ya veo cuanto te importo, muy bien, me ire con mis problemas a otro lado.

azumi:muy bien, adelante quien te necesita, y salio al jardin dando un portazo.

raph:por que no la has escuchado, ella tenia sus razones.

azumi:Por que por muchas razones que sean, es inutil hablar con ella.

leo:pero azumi sino dejas que se explique luego es peor, al fin y al cabo es tu hermana.

azumi:vale es verdad, luego hablare con ella en cuanto se tranquilice. entonces amber, amy y april llegaron.

amy:hemos llegado.

amber:hola chicos.

april:habeis pasado buen día.

leo:mas o menos.

april;enserio y que pasa con azra.

raph:resulta que azra se metio en una pelea y azumi tuvo que ayudarla.

leo:y ella y azumi tuvieron una pelea.

amber:o otravez.

azumi:pero por que ella no deberia responder, si se cabrea la descubriran, igual que yo no puedo quitarme los guantes.

mickey:deberiamos ir a consolarla.

se le pasara, dadle un poco de tiempo.

mientas fuera, en el jardin grande.

azra:maldita sea. dijo dando, patadas fuertes, golpeaba la pared, ella se sentia triste y decepcionada.

mientras donnie consiguio encontrar la guarida de shredder- haber splinter, dode te encuentras. en una de las camaras consiguio encontrar a splinter.

donnie:o splinter, estaba en una camara, atrapado.

amber:enserio, estupendo, donnie, eres el mejor.

donnie: si no fuera por tu ordenador no hubiera podido haquear.

amber:bien a buscar las coordenadas, esto llevara un buen rato.

mickey:o que quereis hacer.

amy:me gustaria enseñarte el invernadero, tengo algo se dirijieron alli.

azumi:Por cierto leo, mira las noticias.

pre:azumi azumaya, despues de tu sesion de fotos, le mostraste a tu fotografo una cartula de t fan nuemro uno, como se lo tomo.

azumi:al verlo se quedo en shok, dijo qe era perfecto, que el que hizo esta caratula es un autentico genio, esta foto se convertira en la caratula de mi proximo albun, asi que aprovechare para agradecerle a mi fan por esta caratula, leonardo muchas gracias eres kawai.

leo:enserio, le a gustado mi caratula.

azumi:asi es leo, asi es. gracias a ti sere mejor que nunca, sabes tienes talento no me importaria que hicieras mas de esas caratulas.

leo:para mi sera

azumi:arigatoo leo san. le volvio a dar un beso en la mejilla.

april sonreia, mientras en el invernadero.

mickey:guau que plantas mas hermosas.

amy:mira estas flores las encontre en el tibet.

mickey:para que .

amy;mira, y observa. le hizo un arañazo haciendole una herida.

mickey: a que ha venido eso.

amy:mira lo que pasa cuando quemo esta flor. dijo cogiendo un mechero ylo quemo las manos de amy se llenaron de fuego y los puso encima de la herida de mickey, de repente la herida desaparecio.

mickey:es increible, como has hecho eso, es magia.

amy:en realidad esta flor tiene unas propiedades curativas, que hace que se regenere todas las celulas en un abri y cerrar de ojos, y el fuego hace que penetre dentro.

miceky:es increible florecilla.

amy:con estas flores, conseguire curar enfermedades graves como el cancer y quemaduras graves, de todo.

mickey:te preocupas mucho por el mundo seriamente

amy:asi es todos los seres vivos, desde que perdi a mis padres quise hacer lo posible para parar el hambre en el mundo, y pelear contra los malvados, pero tener estos poderes mutantes es complicado para mi, asi que me ocurre lo mismo que a ti mickey, tengo miedo que me vean como un monstruo.

mickey:venga ya tu un monstruo, nadie te tomaria por un monstruo, mirate, tienes flores a tu alrededor, y eres preciosa nadie jamas te llamaria monstruo.

amy:eres muy amable mickey, sabes admito que me asustastes al principio pero luego cuando se te conoce, eres estupendo, ademas cuando eras una tortuguita eras una monada, de lo pequeño que eras.

mickey:debia de ser muy pequeño, y tu tambien eras una monada.

amy:pero acaso me recuerdas.

mickey:vagamente, y por que mire la grabación de vosotras.

dos se reian, antes de salir amy cogio mas flores y los tuvo en caso de emergencia, de lejos veian a azra.

mickey:aun sigue ahi tu hermana.

amy:prefiero no molestarla ya se le pasara, azra y azumi suelen pelearse asi que no es nada nuevo.

mickey;pues se parece mucho a leo y raph, cuando se pelean.

amy:asi, entiendo, bien vamos a dentro, azra los vio entrar dentro, ella se sentia frustrada despues de la pelea con azumi, ella no queria entrar hasta que de repente noto una presencia, miro hacia atras y vio a los del clan del pio junto a shredder y karai.

azra:tu que haces aqui, como habeis.

shredder:saludos athes, tu eres una de las elegidas para el proyecto.

azra:ni hablar, largo de aqui antes de que, me incendie.

karai:intentalo.

azra:haya voy. dijo fue corriendo hacia ellos, pero shredder le lanzo algo parecido a una bomba, pero en vez de salir fuego salia hielo, que hizo que se helara, la dejo devil, pero seguia levantandose, en cuanto se volvio a levantar, volvio a intentar darle pero el lanzo otra bomba, dejandola mas devil, pero seguia levantandose en cuanto fue a gopearle, mucho de sus ninjas empezaron a golpearla, de forma despiadada.

mientras en la casa.

amber:Las coordenadas ya estan, solo tenemos que ir a rescatar a splinter.

donnie:lo hemos conseguido. dijo riendo de alegria donnie la levanto de lo feliz que estaba.

todos los miraban.

donnie:perdon, amber y yo hemos encontrado, las coordenadas tenemos que ir a buscarle.

leo:eso es estupendo sois los mejores.

mickey:pues vamos a ello.

amy:os ayudaremos, sin problemas.

april:bien he llamado a vern, nos ayudara, le he llamado para ayudarnos.

azumi:bien pues vamos haya.

raph:que pasa con azra.

azumi:ella no tiene derecho a venir, despues de lo que ha pasado.

raph:Por que no dejas que ella se explique, tu crees saber que a pasado pero, no lo sabes.

azra seguia siedo golpeada.

azumi:ella es mi hermana, y yo digo lo que debe hacer para le dio otro golpe.

raph:aun que ella deba protegerse esa no es la manera.

y shredder le dio otro golpe pero esta vez muy fuerte, ahi la cogio del brazo, arrastrandola.

azumi: de todas forma ella volvera enseguida para unirse a rescatar a splinter. justo en ese momento de repente, azra salio atraves del cristal rompiendolo en mil pedazos, chocando contra la pared.

leo:cuidado, apartad.

april:AZRA!.

azumi;no azra!. las chicas fueron hacia ella.

amy:aun esta miro en las camaras de seguridad.

amber:es el clan del pie, pero como, el sistema estaba puesto.

donnie:a ver, lo que temia sabotaje, las han desactivado de alguna manera.

leo:entonces defendamos la mansion, en posición.

raph:ellos le han hecho eso a azra, lo lamentareis.

mickey:vamos a por vosotros.

donnie:chicas socorrer a azra. fueron a por ellos,(chicos nose como describir las escenas de lucha ) los chicos golpeaban a los del pie.

april:chicas ayudad a las tortugas.

azumi:esta bien, a por ellos. las chicas golpeaban a los del pie, uno de ellos cogio a amy pero ella saco sus espinas, haciendo que las soltara.

mickey:nena tienes que enseñarme ese mecanismo.

amy:no te lo recomiendo es muy pesado.

azumi lanzaba hielo para pararles.

amber lanzaba sus bolas de energia, pero los protectores que tenian no servia sus ataques.

y en ese momento el triturador destrullo el hielo que hizo azumi.

leo:el triturador, A POR EL. dijo y las tortugas empezaron a pelear contra el triturador, habian mejorado sus habilidades, pero aun asi les costaba.

shredder:rendiros ahora y entregar a esas mutantes.

raph:ni hablar, dejalas en , empezoa pelear contra raph, dejandolo en el suelo.

los chicos tambien peleaban , perol quedaron como raph, las chicas, fueron a por shredder, pero sus ninjas, uno de ellos tenian un lanza llamas lanzandoselo a azumi y a amy,ante el fuego ellas no podian hacer nada.

leo:azumi al suelo.

mickey:cuidado flor. las protegieron, pero el fuego empezo a quemar los muebles haciendo que el fuego se extendiera.

shredder;por ultima vez entregarme a las mutantes.

april:no las tendras nunca, en el momento que iba a darles el golpe de gracias, una de las vigas cayeron delante de shredder.

shredder:no!, maldicion.

april:chicos tenemos que salir de aqui.

amber:vamos, por .

raph:venga, yo llevare a cogiendola e brazos.

amber abrio un pasaje secreto, y salieron desde ahi. al fondo había un camion blindado.

amber:subid, donnie, necesito que me ayudes.

donnie:por supuesto, vamos.

amber:la puerta, a la izquierda.

abriendo la puerta pero ahi se detuvo.

amber:maldita sea, donnie voy a abrir la puerta en cuanto este abierta salid de aqui.

donnie:pero no puedo dejarte.

me discutas, AHORA!.DIJO gritando. salio y se transformo, con su poder de electricidad manipulo la puerta, pero en cuanto se abrio vario del clan del pie se encontraban delante de el.

donnie:AMBER, SUBE DEPRISA.

dijo empezaron a disparar, pero amber con su poder telekinetico los detuvo, los lanzo para asustar a los del clan del pies.

amber:DONATELLO AHORA!. dijo encendiendo el motor. en cuando se puso en marcha, amber entro dentro por la ventanilla poniendose al lado de donnie. abrio la puerta del jardin y consiguieron escapar , al salir hubo una gran explosión.

amy:nuestra casa, lo hemos perdido llorando.

mickey:Lo siento mucho amy.

leo:tenemos que encotrar un lugar seguro.

april;azra se va a morir.

raph:no, no dejaremos que muera.

amber:tranquilo hiremos a nuestra granja, vamos alli cada verano, es un lugar seguro y bien alejado, alli tengo mi laboratorio, podremos curar a azra.

raph miraba a azra, cogio una mata y la tapo, para que no se enfriara.

raph:tranquila todo saldra bien, te lo prometo.

mientras en la mansion ya quemada.

shredder:han escapado.

karai:lo lamento sensei.

shredder:es cuestión de tiempo, tarde o temprano volveran ya que no abandonaran a su maestro.

karai:entonces hiremos a por ellas.

shredder:asi es.

bien lo dejo aqui amigos, espero que sigais leyendo plis, muchas gracias.


End file.
